Fruits Basket Fanfic
by EuphemiaXSuzaku4ever
Summary: Sorry there isn't a title. I suck with titles and summaries, but anyways... Tohru is very stressed and then she passes out one night, other things happen, blah blah blah... please R&R! I don't own anything, don't sue me!


"I'm home!" Tohru called. Yuki turned around.

"Welcome back, Miss Honda." he greeted her. He took her school bag and walked her into the living room.

"Boy, it sure is hot tonight." Tohru said. She sat on a floor cushion.

"Yeah, seriously." Kyo said as he entered the room. Shigure walked in behind him.

"Oh, you're back from work? Finish early today, Tohru?" he asked.

"Yes. I took the long way home, too."

"Well, it's nice to have you home early." Shigure smiled back.

"I'll go put your bag away for you." Yuki said, and stood.

"No, I'll get it. If you don't mind, I'm going to go to bed a little early tonight." Tohru said, and took her bag from Yuki.

"All right. Good night, Miss Honda." Yuki said.

"Good night." she replied. She started the journey up the stairs to her room. She put her bag on her desk, and slowly changed into her pajamas. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in." she said. Kyo opened the door and stood in the hallway with a rice ball halfway in his mouth.

"Oh. Hello, Kyo." Tohru said. He held out a rice ball to her.

"No, thank you, I'm not hungry." Tohru said. Her stomach growled loudly. She blushed. "Okay, maybe a little."

Kyo finished his rice ball, and handed her the other.

"Thank you, Kyo." Tohru smiled politely. She ate the rice ball in content.

"I figured you might be hungry after that long walk home." Kyo said.

"Thank you for worrying about me." Tohru said. She finished her rice ball.

"I'm going to bed." Kyo said.

"Good night." Tohru said. Kyo walked off to his room. Tohru climbed into her bed and fell asleep instantly.

Tohru awoke at 6 AM on the dot. She got dressed, and tiptoed downstairs to started breakfast. Pretty soon, Yuki was awake. He rubbed his eyes, and got dressed. He walked downstairs and watched Tohru make breakfast from the doorway. She skittered about, going from one station to the other. She got everything on a tray, and turned around.

"AAHH!" Tohru screamed, and threw the tray into the air. Yuki ran forward and caught the tray, and all its contents.

"I'm sorry, Miss Honda. Did I frighten you?" Yuki asked.

"A little. I'm okay now though." she said. She stood up straight, and took the tray from Yuki. Kyo and Shigure burst into the room.

"What was that scream?" Kyo yelled.

"It was nothing." Tohru said. "I was just a little frightened, that's all."

"Well, now that that's over, why don't we sit down and eat this wonderful looking breakfast." Shigure said. Kyo scoffed and sat down. Tohru smiled.

"We're leaving, Shigure!" Tohru yelled at the house. She turned around and caught up with Yuki and Kyo. The walk to school was almost silent except for Yuki and Kyo's bickering. Tohru welcomed it though. It made things feel normal. They reached school, and put away their shoes. They walked to the classroom together. Hatsuharu ran into their classroom.

"Haru, what are you doing here? Class is about to start." Yuki said.

"I can't find Momiji anywhere." he said.

"Well he isn't in here." Kyo said.

"Oh no! Momiji's missing?" Tohru said worriedly.

"We walked to school together, and then he disappeared." Haru said. A bell sounded.

"Haru, I'm sure he's fine." Yuki said. "Now hurry up and get to class."

Haru ran out of the room as the older students took their seats. Tohru could barely focus on her schoolwork. She was too worried about Momiji. What if he ran into a girl and transformed? Or worse, maybe he got kidnapped! Tohru's mind clouded with all the possibilities. She couldn't wait for lunch. As soon as the bell rang, she ran out the door, with Yuki and Kyo right behind her. They split up and searched all over the school, but couldn't find him anywhere. Lunch was almost over, and Tohru decided to look in one last place. She opened the door to the school greenhouse. The school kept rabbits in here, Tohru remembered. Sure enough, there was a yellow bunny in the corner.

"Momiji?" Tohru asked, out of breath.

"Hi Tohru!" Momiji said. Tohru sat on the floor next to him.

"Momiji, why are you in here? Why aren't you in class?"

"Cuz these bunnies are afraid to be alone!" Momiji said.

"Momiji, it's nice that you want to spend time with the school bunnies, but you shouldn't skip class to do it." Tohru said. Momiji nodded.

"I guess you're right." Momiji said. He transformed back into a cute little boy. Tohru looked away while he got dressed. He helped her up, and they went to the door. Tohru jiggled the doorknob, trying to force it open.

"I can't get it." she finally said.

"Let me try! These knobs are old, and are really picky!" Momiji said. He pulled and pushed and wiggled the doorknob, but the door wouldn't budge. Tohru panicked.

"We're locked in! Oh no, what if we run out of air? Or no one finds us?" Tohru cried. Momiji laughed.

"Come on Tohru, don't worry! Yuki and Kyo will come and find us. I'm sure of it!" he said. He wiped Tohru's tears, and sat on the floor. She sat next to him.

"Okay." Tohru said.

"Besides, someone has to come and feed the rabbits everyday!" Momiji pointed out. Tohru nodded. They waited for about an hour. They kept busy by talking, and playing 20 Questions. Finally, a teacher unlocked the door and walked into the room. Tohru and Momiji quickly stood up.

"See! We're saved!" Momiji said happily. Tohru ran over to the teacher and explained what happened. He understood completely, and walked them both to the office. They thanked the teacher, and explained to the office lady what happened to them. Momiji was warned for skipping class, and then she sent them on their way.

"Hatsuharu was very worried about you." Tohru said.

"Oops. I guess I should've had him come with me." Momiji laughed. They reached Momiji's classroom, and the final bell rang.

"Oh no! School's over! I have to go!" Tohru said. She ran down the hall.

"Bye, Tohru! See you later!" Momiji waved.

Tohru rushed down the hall as fast as she could to her classroom. She opened the door, and started cleaning with everyone else.

"Where've you been?" Uo shouted at her.

"I'm so sorry! I accidentally got locked in the greenhouse with Momiji!" she said. Uo sighed.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I was just worried." Uo said.

"I told her your electric signals were normal, but she didn't believe me." Hana said out of nowhere. "Those boys are still looking for you, Tohru."

"You mean Yuki and Kyo?" Tohru asked. "Oh no! What if they got locked in the greenhouse like I did? Or they're running around looking for me, and something happens to them?" Tohru gasped.

"WE'RE RIGHT HERE, JEEZ!" a voice shouted. Tohru jumped, and turned around. Yuki and Kyo were standing behind her panting.

"Miss Honda, are you all right?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but are you okay Yuki? I mean, what about your asthma?" Tohru asked.

"I'm okay, really. Did you find Momiji?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, we got locked in the greenhouse together." Tohru replied.

"That's strange. I'm glad you're safe." Yuki said.

"Don't you have to work today or something?" Kyo asked.

"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for work!" Tohru cried.

"Hurry up and get going!" Uo shouted.

"Bye!" Tohru ran off. She quickly changed into her shoes and ran out of the school. She ran all the way to work and quickly changed. Tohru worked as fast as she could. She finished and changed into her regular clothes. She ran all the way home and practically fell into the entryway. She took off her shoes and walked into the living room. Tohru leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Yuki jumped up.

"Miss Honda! Are you okay?" he asked. Tohru was breathing so hard, she couldn't get a word out. She slid down to the floor. Yuki crouched next to her. Shigure and Kyo walked in. They immediately ran over to Tohru.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kyo asked. Tohru began to feel lightheaded from her deep breaths. Her vision started to blur. Their voices started to fade.

"Yuki, call Hatori!" Shigure said faintly. Tohru could barely make out their faces. She saw a blob leave her side and run out of the room. Tohru closed her eyes and blacked out.

Tohru woke up in her bed. There was a cold cloth on her forehead, and Hatori was by her side.

"H-Hatori." Tohru said weakly. She tried to sit up. Hatori pushed her down onto the bed.

"Please, don't move around too much." Hatori said in his deep, calming voice. "You're body is too stressed out for you to be doing anything."

"Oh." Tohru said quietly. "Where's Yuki and Kyo? And Shigure?"

"I've asked them to wait downstairs while I examine you." Hatori said. "May I?"

Tohru nodded, and Hatori pulled the blanket off of her.

"Damn, what's taking so long?" Kyo shouted.

"He's examining her." Yuki explained.

"He better not do anything to her!" Kyo yelled.

"He's a doctor, you stupid cat." Yuki pointed out.

"Please settle down, you two." Shigure said. He looked down to the floor. "Hatori is a good doctor. Whatever Tohru's problem is, he'll find it, and help her."

Kyo scoffed, and left the room. Hatori came downstairs a short while later. Yuki and Shigure stood up.

"Well, Hari?" Shigure asked.

"She's sleeping again." Hatori said. He sat down. Yuki and Shigure followed suit.

"Did you find out what's wrong?" Yuki asked.

"To put it plainly, Tohru is overworked, and her body is stressed out." Hatori stated. "She needs to stay in bed for a few days and rest up. No chores, no school, no work for the next two days."

"I think that will be more harmful to her than working." Shigure chuckled. Hatori stared at him.

"I mean it Shigure." he said.

"Okay, okay." Shigure replied. Yuki stood up and walked up the stairs. He walked down the hall towards Tohru's room. Her door was open, and Kyo was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed. Yuki walked over to him. Kyo looked back at Yuki. He closed his eyes, and walked to his room. Yuki looked at Tohru. She seemed so peaceful. He walked to his room and fell asleep with his clothes on.

Tohru woke up in the middle of the night. She was very hot, and she could barely move. She pushed herself up, and got out of bed. She slowly walked downstairs. Tohru walked over to the sink and got a drink of water. She tried to go back up the stairs. She got up three steps, and couldn't move anymore. She sat on the step and leaned against the wall, breathing hard. Her breathing slowed, and she stood up to try the stairs again. She looked up, and Kyo was standing there, his hand outstretched. Tohru smiled, and took it. He helped her up the stairs, and followed her into her room. She lay down on her bed, and Kyo pulled the covers over her.

"Good night. Kyo." Tohru mustered. Kyo smiled, nodded, and left her room.

"We're leaving, Miss Honda." Yuki said. Tohru nodded, and waved them off. Yuki left the living room, and was out the door.

"I'd better get started with the chores." Tohru said, and she started to stand up. Shigure pulled her arm down. Tohru sat.

"No chores for you, young lady. You get to rest today. Let me take care of the chores." Shigure said.

"SHI-GU-RE! YOU CAN'T DO CHORES! YOU HAVE TO FINISH YOUR MANUSCRIPT!" Mii shouted. Shigure unplugged his ears.

"Don't worry, Mii. I'm sure the chores won't take very long." Shigure said, and with that, he was off.

"SHI-GU-RE!" Mii chased after him. Tohru smiled. She walked over to the futon, and fell asleep on it. Shigure snuck into the room, and noticed the sleeping Tohru. Mii burst in the room after him.

"SHI-" Shigure clamped a hand over her mouth. Mii was startled. She looked over and noticed Tohru. Shigure opened the door, and they backed out of the room. Shigure teased Mii for another hour, then handed her the already finished manuscript. By this time, Tohru had woken up. She slowly sat up on the futon. She had a small headache. She walked into the kitchen, and took an aspirin. Tohru walked upstairs to her room, and began to study.

"SPILL IT! WHERE'S TOHRU?" Uo shouted at Kyo. He was pinned up against the wall by her lead pipe.

"Her electric waves are weaker. Where is she?" Hana asked.

"Hold on a second! Let me speak would ya?" Kyo yelled.

"She's at home, resting." Yuki explained. "She's a little stressed out from all the work she's been doing."

"Yeah! So get off me, Yankee!" Kyo said. Uo pulled her lead pipe away from Kyo's neck. The bell rang.

"We're coming home with you."

"Welcome home, you two." Shigure said. Uo and Hana walked into the room after the boys. "What a nice surprise. Hello, Arisa. Saki."

"Hello, Shigure." Hana said.

"Where's Tohru?" Uo demanded.

"I-well, come to think of it, I can't seem to recall where she went." Shigure answered. Yuki and Kyo stood over his shoulder, flaming.

"You can't even take care of her while we're at school?" Yuki said angrily.

"Some responsible adult you are!" Kyo shouted. Hana and Uo ran upstairs. Tohru was asleep at her desk, her head resting on a book. Hana walked over to her.

"Tohru?" Hana asked. Tohru opened her eyes. Hana smiled.

"Hana…" Tohru said. She blinked her eyes. She quickly sat up. "Hana! What're you doing here?"

"Looking after you, of course." Uo answered. Tohru spun around.

"Uo!"

"Hey kiddo." she said. Yuki and Kyo ran into the room.

"Yuki! Kyo!" Tohru said.

"Miss Honda, how are you feeling?" Yuki asked.

"I'm fine." Tohru said. She quickly stood up, and fell over. Uo caught her.

"You aren't fine! You need to get in bed and rest!" Kyo shouted. Tohru looked up at him.

"What about dinner?"

"I'll cook, you rest!" Kyo shouted. Yuki's eyes widened.

"Kyo…you cook?" Yuki asked. Kyo blushed.

"Yeah, well… JUST SHUT UP!" Kyo shouted. He ran out of the room. Tohru smiled and stood up. Hana and Uo helped her into bed.

"Get some rest, okay?" Uo said. Tohru nodded.

"Goodbye, Tohru." Hana said. "See you on Monday."

They left Tohru's room, and walked out of the house.

"I hope she'll be okay." Uo said, looking back.

"Her electric waves jump whenever those two come into the room. She will recover quickly with those two around." Hana said.

"I suppose." Uo shrugged. They walked home without another word.

"This is delicious!" Tohru said. Kyo and Tohru were sitting on the floor of her room. She drank more soup.

"It's just ramen." Kyo said. "It's not that great."

"It's amazing Kyo. Really." Tohru smiled. She slurped the noodles into her mouth. Kyo smiled. Confused, Tohru looked at him. He picked up her napkin and wiped her face. Tohru blushed. Kyo stood, and left the room. He walked downstairs. Yuki turned to look at him. Kyo looked at him, and turned away. Yuki stood, and walked upstairs. Tohru had just finished with her ramen.

"Hello Miss Honda." Yuki said. Tohru jumped.

"Oh, Yuki! Hi." she said. Tohru stood up with her tray. Yuki walked over and took it from her.

"Please, let me take this." he offered. "You need more rest."

"But-"

"You still look a little pale. Please, get some more rest, Miss Honda."

"But-"

"No buts." Yuki chuckled. Tohru's eyes fluttered a bit.

"But…" Tohru whispered. Yuki set the tray on her desk.

"Miss Honda?"

"Yu…ki…" Tohru said. She fell forward.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki caught her, and transformed into a rat. Tohru fell onto him, unconscious. Yuki squirmed and tried to get out from under her. Kyo ran into the room.

"Tohru!" Kyo gasped. He ran over and one-handedly lifted her off Yuki. Yuki ran out, and Kyo gently put Tohru on the floor.

"Where's Shigure?" Yuki asked.

"Uh, he's not here, what do we do?" Kyo cried.

"Get a hold of yourself." Yuki said. "Go and call Hatori."

"Okay!" Kyo said. He ran downstairs and quickly dialed Hatori's number. By the time he got back upstairs, Yuki had transformed back and was fully clothed.

"Help me get her into bed." Yuki said. Kyo nodded, and grabbed her arms, while Yuki grabbed her legs. They slowly lifted her off the floor, and carefully put her down on her bed. Kyo pulled the covers over her body, and Yuki took the ramen bowl downstairs. Shigure walked in, and Yuki explained what happened. They rushed upstairs, and sat around her bed. Kyo on the floor, Shigure in her desk chair, and Yuki on her bed. Hatori let himself in, and went straight upstairs. He opened the door to Tohru's room. Everyone stood.

"What happened?" Hatori asked.

"She fainted." Yuki said.

"Obviously." Kyo butted in. Yuki shot him a look.

"Specifically, what happened Yuki?" Hatori asked.

"I asked her to get in bed and rest, and she kept telling me she was fine."

"Even that small argument may have put stress on her body." Hatori explained. He asked everyone to leave. Kyo and Shigure slowly walked out of the room. Yuki walked to the doorway, and looked back at Tohru. He shut the door.

"It's my fault." Yuki said. Shigure looked up from his paper.

"It's not your fault." Shigure said. "Any one of us could've-"

"But it was me." Yuki said. "It's my fault."

"Shut up, it's not your fault." Kyo said. Yuki spun around. Kyo was leaning against the kitchen doorway.

"Kyo?" Yuki said. Kyo blushed.

"Just shut up." Kyo said somberly. Yuki stared at him. There were footsteps on the stairs. Everyone tensed. Hatori walked into the room and sat down.

"I advise you all to sit down." Hatori said. Kyo and Yuki looked at each other, and sat down. Shigure put down his paper, and took off his glasses.

"What is it, Hari?" he asked. Hatori took a deep breath.

"Miss Honda…is in a coma." he said. Yuki's eyes widened. Everyone was silent. Kyo couldn't believe it. Shigure closed his eyes.

"Will she be okay?" Kyo said quietly. Hatori stood up.

"I don't know." he said. He walked out the door. Everyone was silent for the rest of the evening.

"Owww." Tohru said. She put her hand up to her head, and sat up. She looked around. Everything around her was different. She was in a field of flowers. Tohru looked around. There was a river down the hill from where she was sitting. She heard laughing. She slowly stood. She walked down the hill. There were two figures at the bottom near the river. She opened her eyes further and realized who they were.

"Mom? Dad?"

"Tohru." Momiji sniffled. "Please wake up."

"Sissy. Why are you sleeping?" Kisa asked. Hiro hugged her, and Hatsuharu put a hand on her shoulder. Kagura cried into Kyo's chest. He put an arm around her. Ritsu tried to keep his tears to himself, but a few escaped his eyes. Ayame, Hatori and Shigure were all downstairs.

"I do hope she wakes up soon." Ayame said.

"We all hope that." Shigure said. "Especially Yuki."

"Where is Yuki?" Hatori said.

"He said he was going to his secret base." Shigure said.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." Yuki said to himself. He sat on a boulder. He stared at the strawberries he and Tohru had planted. "She'll never get to eat them."

Yuki sat there for another hour. Shigure eventually found him, and they walked back to the house. Momiji ran outside.

"Yuki! Where've you been?" he shouted. Yuki stopped walking and looked away.

"Please leave him alone Momiji." Shigure said; he continued walking to the house. "He's a little down."

"Down?" Yuki muttered. "Is that how I feel?"

He looked straight at them. "Down is an understatement. I am in a world of pain, guilt, suicide even."

Momiji gasped.

"Yuki-"

"Don't tell me how I feel. I know it was my fault, don't make me think otherwise."

Yuki walked into the house, with the other two at his heels.

"Mom?" Tohru asked. Kyoko turned around. She stood. Her father stood with her.

"Hello, Tohru." Kyoko said. Tohru hesitated for a moment, then ran to embrace her mother. They hugged for a while, then Tohru turned to her father. She bowed.

"It's nice to meet you." she said. Her father lifted her chin up.

"Please, no formalities." he asked. His voice was kind and soothing, yet strong. He hugged Tohru. Tohru blushed, then hugged him back.

"Hey! Tohru!" a voice yelled. Tohru turned around, and her jaw dropped. There were two boys running toward her, smiling.

"I'm gonna get her first!" one yelled.

"No, you're not!" the other said back laughing. They pushed each other playfully. They fell on each other in front of Tohru. They stood up.

"Hey, what's up?" Kyo said.

"Tohru, we missed you!" Yuki said. Tohru blushed. Yuki never said her first name. And Kyo and Yuki would never be nice to each other.

"Where am I?"

It was late at night. It had been almost two weeks, and Tohru still slept soundly. Hatori had put an iv in her arm to keep her stable. Everyday Kyo would visit her, and talk to her. Uo and Hana visited almost everyday too. Hana and Uo cried when Yuki told them. They bolted out the door of the school, and ran all the way to the house. They cried at Tohru's side, and left only after their parents came and picked them up. The house was silent without her. Kyo and Yuki didn't fight, and there was no crashing or breaking of the doors. Shigure seemed to be thankful for that fact. This silence continued for so long, Kyo had lost count of the days. He went back to school after a while, and Yuki tried to focus on schoolwork. Uo and Hana visited every other day. Momiji and Hatsuharu dropped by every so often as well. Kisa and Hiro visited as much as possible. The one day that was different was when only one person came to see her. Shigure sat waiting in the living room. The door slid open, and Kyo and Yuki staggered through.

"Welcome home, you two." Shigure said.

"Who's here today?" Kyo asked.

"Hello, Kyo. Yuki." a voice said. Yuki and Kyo's eyes widened in fear as a figure stepped out from behind the shadows.

"Yuki, tell her!" Kyo said. Yuki playfully pushed him.

"Tohru, you are in a deep sleep right now." her father explained. Tohru gasped.

"I'm dead?"

"No, you aren't dead." her father chuckled.

"You're dreaming, Tohru." Yuki said. "You're in a stress-induced coma."

Tohru's expression didn't change. Worry and panic were written all over her face.

"It's okay. This is all just a huge dream." Kyo said. "Watch."

He walked over and hugged her. Nothing happened.

"K-Kyo?" Tohru stuttered. Yuki walked over and hugged her. Nothing.

"Yuki-"

"See? This is a world without the curse." Yuki said. Tohru nodded slowly. She looked at Yuki, then at Kyo.

"You're…friends?" Tohru asked. Kyo and Yuki smiled at each other.

"Yup." they said. Tohru screamed.

"I've missed you both so much." the voice said.

"Akito-" was all Yuki could say. Kyo's eyes went from fear to anger.

"Why are you here? What did you do to her?" Kyo shouted. He dove at Akito, but Yuki stopped him.

"I simply paid my respects." Akito said. "After all, she is going to die soon."

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyo screamed. Yuki held him back, whilst keeping both eyes on Akito. Akito slowly walked up to them.

"Please control yourself, Kyo." Akito said, his eyes stony black. "We wouldn't want that bracelet to 'fall' off of your hand, now would we?"

He left without saying another word. Yuki let go of Kyo, and ran out the door.

"Get me out of here!" Tohru yelled at the top of her lungs. She sat up in a cold sweat. It was dark. She was back in her room, safe and sound. Tohru pulled the covers off her body, and stood up. She felt amazing. There was no pain at all. She could walk without help. Tohru spun around filled with joy. Then she noticed her body lying in her bed.

"AAAHHHH!" she screamed. She looked down at herself. She was see-through. A see-through Kyo and see-through Yuki wandered into her room. They smiled.

"Hey, Tohru!" Kyo smiled and waved. Tohru backed up.

"Please, go away!" she said. She was terrified. In the real world, Kyo and Yuki would never be friends. The strange Kyo disappeared.

"Tohru, before I leave, I have to show you something." said the ghostly Yuki.

"Wh-what is it?" she asked curiously. Yuki held out his hand. Tohru cautiously took it. They were suddenly surrounded by trees. It was near sunset. They were next to the secret base. The ghostly Yuki faded away. The real Yuki sat on a boulder, crying.

"It's my fault. It's all my fault." Yuki sobbed. Tohru's eyes teared up.

"Yuki. It wasn't your fault." Tohru said. She ran over to hug him, and passed through him. She turned around, and looked up at him. Through his tears, he took out a knife, and positioned in front of himself.

"NO YUKI!" she screamed out. Yuki suddenly stopped, and quickly looked up.

"Tohru?"

"YUKI!"

Kyo and Shigure raced upstairs. Tohru had woken up, and had ripped the IV out of her arm. She quickly got out of her bed, but fell to the floor. She hadn't moved in so long, her limbs were weak. Kyo and Shigure ran into her room.

"Kyo, call Hatori!" Shigure shouted. Kyo ran downstairs. Tohru tried to stand up. Shigure ran over to her, tears streaming down his face.

"Tohru! I'm so glad you're awake! Are you all right?"

"Where's Yuki?" she said. Shigure didn't know.

Tohru pushed herself up, and stumbled out of the room as fast as she could. Kyo ran over to the stairs, and caught her as she fell. He changed into a cat, and Tohru stumbled past him.

"I'm sorry, Kyo! I have to find him!" she shouted behind her. Tohru had made it outside, when she saw a figure running toward her. Tohru started crying, and felt her body fall just as Yuki had reached her. He caught her as she fell. He pulled her close to him. His curse had been broken.

"I love you, Tohru." Yuki said. Tohru's tears of sadness turned into tears of joy. She nuzzled his chest.

"I love you too, Yuki."


End file.
